ADMINISTRATIVE CORE A ABSTRACT Project Summary The Aims of IDDRC Administrative Core A are (1) to provide scientific leadership that meets the EKS NICHD?s overarching mission for the IDDRCs and is consistent with the principles and administrative policies of Vanderbilt University; (2) to responsibly manage, administer, and oversee the fiscal and other resources of the IDDRC, thereby optimizing core functions for IDDRC investigators and the U54 Research project; (3) to communicate and to disseminate novel research findings, evidence-based practices, and recruitment needs to the general public and pertinent professional or disability organizations; and (4) to organize and to coordinate IDDRC Training and Education and other activities that promote the professional development of trainees and investigators alike, and that foster a vibrant community working toward shared goals of translational discoveries in IDD. Services of Administrative Core A are (a) IDDRC administration, core and research project oversight, and governance; (b) extramural grants administration; IDDRC Nicholas Hobbs Discovery Grants administration; information technology support and graphics; and Training and Education activities. Core A provides scientific direction and integration for an IDD translational research program building on IDDRC strengths in neuroscience and behavioral sciences. It provides administrative oversight of the IDDRC research mission, its cores, and Research Project. Center governance mechanisms include the Executive Committee, which includes the Senior Administrative Committee and IDDRC Research and Core Services Committee; External Advisory Committee; Membership Committee; and IDD family/community input from Community Advisory Council and Community Partners. Core A?s fiscal and resource management includes proactive support for extramural grants development and grants administration. It administers the IDDRC Hobbs Discovery Grants, supported by philanthropy, to fund innovative IDD pilot research that may yield new approaches, methods, or interventions. It manages IDDRC space and facilities. Technical and graphics services facilitate IDD research, research publications, core management, internal and external electronic and print communication, and training and education. The core leads Training and Education and related communication activities for multiple audiences (e.g., pre- and postdoctoral trainees, IDD researchers, IDDRC network, IDD-related professionals, children/adults with IDD/families) and purposes (e.g., research participation, disseminating research findings and evidence-based practices) at multiple levels: IDDRC, Vanderbilt, community, State, and national.